Mi Familia
by cainexx
Summary: Sudah sebagai kewajiban seorang kekasih tak hanya mengenal kekasihnya tetapi juga keluarganya. Arthur dengan keluarganya akan mengadakan liburan di sebuah pantai di pulau tropis. Arthur mengajak kekasihnya, Antonio untuk ikut serta. Hal ini ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Antonio, dengan harapan dia dapat mengenal keluarga Arthur lebih baik lagi.
1. Chapter 1 : Summer Holiday

Summary: Sudah sebagai kewajiban seorang kekasih tak hanya mengenal kekasihnya tetapi juga keluarganya. Arthur dengan keluarganya akan mengadakan liburan di sebuah pantai di pulau tropis. Arthur mengajak kekasihnya, Antonio untuk ikut serta. Hal ini ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Antonio, dengan harapan dia dapat mengenal keluarga Arthur lebih baik lagi.

A/N: 1. Karakter di sini masihlah negara. Kemungkinan liburan ini dilakukan sebelum Antonio terseret bersama PIG (Portugal, Italia, Greece (Yunani)) ke dalam lautan hutang.

2. Kemungkinan OC saya agak beda (dan agak seenaknya /uhh). Contohnya: Wales (Drych Kirkland) yang seharusnya jadi kakak Arthur, saya malah jadikan adiknya. Nama-namanya juga agak asing, jadi maaf kalau ngebingungin. Tapi saya usahakan karakternya seperti yang kalian agak harapkan.

Chapter 1:** Summer Holiday**

Antonio tersenyum, dengan tangan di sekitar kening, dia menengadah ke atas. Ke langit biru yang cerah, sedikit awan dan banyak sinar matahari. Walaupun pemandangan ini sudah biasa ia jumpai, tetapi kali ini berbeda, dan begitu khusus. Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim panas.

Dia kemudian memakai topi jeraminya, lalu mengangkat keranjang anyamannya. Ketika melihat ke atas adalah hamparan berwarna biru, tetapi ketika pandangan lurus ke depan adalah hamparan merah. Kebun tomat miliknya siap untuk dipanen.

Sebagai negara, Antonio mungkin tidak mendapat liburan musim panas seperti orang pada umumnya. Tetapi dia dapat meminta cuti seperti para pekerja, tetapi tidak banyak. Selain itu, jam kerjanya juga dikurangi. Termasuk juga laporan-laporan yang kalau dikerjakan di musim panas akan membuat mengantuk.

Selain tomat dan cuti, ada hal lain yang membuat Antonio menganggap musim panas adalah waktu dalam setahun yang terbaik. Musim panas berkaitan dengan liburan, liburan berkaitan dengan turis, dan turis berkaitan dengan Inggris. Inggris berarti Arthur, Arthur adalah kekasihnya. Kesimpulannya, setiap musim panas, Arthur mengunjunginya dan itu bukan untuk waktu yang singkat.

Arthur memang tidak mendapat waktu cuti yang banyak. Tetapi apabila dia meminta izin untuk berlibur ke Spanyol, dia akan diberi waktu bebas selama ia mau, asal masih dalam waktu musim panas. Antonio tidak tahu bagaimana cara Arthur membujuk boss-nya. Setiap kali Antonio menanyakan hal itu, dia selalu menjawab, "Anggap saja ini kesepahaman orang Inggris terhadap tempat liburan yang benar-benar pantas."

Antonio tidak sabar akan kedatangan Arthur. Dia tidak tahu kapan karena Arthur selalu merahasiakannya, dia bisa datang kapan saja dalam waktu musim panas. Antonio selalu diminta untuk bersiap diri, agar tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Biasanya dalam kegiatan menunggunya itu, dia mengenang aktivitas liburan musim panasnya dengan Arthur pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Walaupun mempunyai album foto yang khusus untuk itu, Antonio tidak memerlukannya karena kenangannya bersama Arthur masihlah jelas di ingatannya. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan bersama, bahkan hampir monoton dari tahun ke tahun tetapi itu tidak membuat Antonio bosan. Dia merasa setiap hal yang mereka lakukan seperti hal yang baru. Seperti seks, kau tidak akan bosan melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Kegiatan-kegiatan musim panas yang dilakukannya bersama Arthur memang dia akui sebagai kegiatan paling menyenangkan. Memanen tomat dengan Arthur, 1000 kali menyenangkan daripada memanen tomat sendiri atau bersama orang lain selain Arthur. Meminum minuman dingin dan melepas dahaga setelahnya lebih terasa ketika bersama Arthur. Berjalan-jalan di pasar dan pantai-pantai yang sama, terasa berbeda ketika Arthur berada di sisinya menggenggam tangannya. _Star gazing_ yang membosankan, terasa menyenangkan ketika Arthur menjelaskan makna dari bintang yang mereka tangkap melalui teleskop. Memainkan gitar yang sudah biasa ia lakukan setiap hari, setiap petikan terasa berarti ketika Arthur duduk di hadapannya dan mendengarkan. Setiap hal yang biasa saja, berubah menjadi hal yang luar biasa menyenangkan dengan Arthur. Dia benar-benar merindukan Arthur di sisinya.

Terakhir kali dia merasakan sedikit kehadiran Arthur adalah pagi tadi ketika Arthur meninggalkan _voice mail_ untuknya. Berisi ucapan selamat atas hari pertama liburan musim panas.

"Arturo, kenapa kau tidak datang sekarang saja..." dan seperti biasa Antonio galau dalam penungguannya. Dia pun tidak merasa termotivasi untuk memanen tomat. Walaupun merahnya terlihat lezat sekali.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa jam dia hanya berbaring di situ. Ketika dia akhirnya berniat untuk bergerak. Dia melihat keadaan dan sedikit kesal karena rupanya sudah malam.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Antonio. Sekarang dirimu makin coklat saja," umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan topi dan keranjangnya yang masih dikenai sinar matahari malam.

Dia berhenti di depan telepon karena melihat beberapa _voice mail _yang masuk ketika ia tertidur. Dia mendapatkan empat pesan. Sebelum dia menekan tombol untuk mendengarkan, dia berdo'a agar salah satu dari Arthur.

"Antonio..." pesan pertama bukan dari Arthur, tapi Marie. "Aku sudah mengirimkan list siapa saja yang ingin memesan tomat. Cek e-mailmu ya. Semuanya sudah terinci di situ."

Tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan pesan tersebut, Antonio berlanjut ke suara ke dua.

"España.." ini tentu saja bukan Arthur. "Cepat tentukan kapan kau menginginkan libur. Atau orang-orang yang menggantikanmu akan pergi duluan."

Antonio cepat menekan tombol selanjutnya.

"Anthony..." Antonio melompat disertai dengan kegirangannya. Arthur menelepon! "Aku harap kau sedang tidak sibuk. Segera telpon aku setelah kau menerima pesan ini... Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan..." pesan tidak langsung berakhir, Arthur terdengar seperti enggan untuk mengatakannya. Ini berarti Arthur harus benar-benar meneleponnya sekarang. Dia tidak peduli dengan pesan terakhir yang kemungkinan besar dari boss-nya lagi.

"Mi Amor!" Antonio berseru dengan girang setelah mendengar dering tunggu di telepon berhenti.

"Antonio.."

"Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Begini.."

"Kau sehat kan, Amor? Bagaimana dengan hari pertama musim panas mu?" Antonio berjalan dan duduk di atas sofa, membuat diri senyaman mungkin.

"Menyibukkan.."

"_¿En serio?_"

"_Si_… aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasku seperti biasa.."

"Ohh begitu.."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Love?"

"Hmm.. Aku memanen tomat… rencananya…"

"Hmm? Ada apa? _What's wrong, Love_?"

"_Nada_. Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Amor?"

"Ohh itu…"

"Aku mendengarkan.."

"…." Arthur tidak langsung menjawab. Itu membuat Antonio sedikit penasaran, yang dia yakini adalah ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya soal kedatangannya. Arthur akan merahasiakannya bahkan tidak memberi _hint_ sekalipun. "Kau sudah minta izin cuti dengan boss mu?"

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Lakukan itu, cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Lusa, ikut denganku."

"Ke?"

"Pulau tropis,"

Antonio berhenti bertanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang ingin disampaikan Arthur. Lusa, ke pulau tropis, bersamanya.

"Begini, keluargaku telah merencanakan liburan musim panas. Bersama-sama. Aku ikut tentunya. Dan tentu saja aku mengajakmu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan liburan di sini?"

"Ya, sebagai gantinya aku mengajakmu denganku. Ke sebuah pulau tropis. 2 minggu. Bersama dengan saudara-saudaraku."

"…."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Antonio? Aku tahu aku secara tidak langsung membatalkan liburan kita. Tapi percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal dengan rencana liburan baru ini!"

"…."

"Aku minta maaf Antonio.. Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh, liburan kali ini.."

"Ikut! Aku ingin ikut!" Antonio kembali melompat dengan girang. Liburan bersama Arthur, dan bukan di Spanyol. Ini sesuatu yang benar-benar baru. Dia tidak sabar. Lusa bukan?

"Ahh.. senang mendengar kau optimis…"

"Hmm! Aku akan segera memberitahukan ini ke _Jefe_,"

"Baiklah! Bersiap-siap! Aku akan menjemputmu lusa! _Love you_!"

Telepon pun terputus.

Antonio menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Memeluk bantalnya, seerat-eratnya. Berusaha untuk tidak meluapkan kebahagiaannya terlalu banyak. Biarlah mereka tidak akan menjalankan aktivitas sebagaimana yang dilakukan setiap tahun. Ke pulau tropis, pulau atlantis, ke manapun di dunia ini, asalkan dia bersama dengan Arthur, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

"_Te Amo_, Arturo.." Antonio berbisik sebelum tertidur karena rasa antusiasnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Departure

Chapter 2: **Departure**

"Ng.. Arturo, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menjemputku saja, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang langsung ke sana?"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket ke Spanyol. Kutemui kau satu jam lagi. Kau jangan menungguku di bandara..."

"Arturo..."

Arthur telah memutus percakapan. Antonio menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, "_Idiota_.."

Satu jam terasa singkat sekali ketika kamu hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Antonio melompat dari tempat tidur ketika terdengar suara bel rumahnya. Seperti anak kecil, dia segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Pizza untuk tuan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

"Pizza?"

"Antonio, aku tidak tahu kau menyukai pizza,"

"Arthur!"

Dengan kemeja berompi biru, Arthur muncul dari belakang pengantar pizza.

"Kami mendapat pesanan dari cabang Amerika, untuk tuan Antonio di Valencia," kata pemuda pengantar pizza itu.

Arthur dan Antonio hanya saling melihat sebelum akhirnya menerima pizza tersebut.

"Panen tomat yang banyak ya, Om!" Arthur membaca pesan yang terdapat di atas bungkusan pizza yang agak besar. "Ohh ya soal panen tomatmu. Kau akan berlibur selama dua minggu. Kau masih sempat memenuhi pesanan orang-orang ini?"

"Tentu saja! _Lo siento_, Arturo! Aku sudah menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk memanennnya!"

"Maaf ya, Antonio. Karena liburan yang mendadak ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa, mi Amor! Yang penting kita dapat melakukan liburan bersama!"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mencium satu sama lain melalui bibir. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan permukaan bibir masing-masing, sehingga ciuman itu seperti sebuah hal yang baru. Antonio tidak ingin ciuman itu hanya berakhir di situ saja. Tetapi, Arthur melepaskannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa pizza itu bersama. Aku yakin Tariq pasti senang. Kau sudah siap dengan barang bawaanmu kan?"

Antonio dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa kecewanya, dia mengangguk.

"Baguslah, ayo," Arthur mengambil pizza itu bersama kotaknya.

"Langsung berangkat?"

Arthur mengangguk, tidak memperhatikan harapan Antonio untuk tinggal lebih lama. "Tariq, Ian dan yang lainnya menunggu kita di Heathrow,"

Antonio diam, tetapi dia tetap menunjukkan keengganan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah lebih mudah bila aku sendiri datang ke sana dan..." perkataannya yang seperti bisikan dipotong oleh Arthur.

"Aku ke sini karena keinginanku," Arthur akhirnya menatap Antonio di mata. "Aku ingin menemuimu dengan tindakanku sendiri. Aku telah berharap kau senang. Karena aku sendiri senang dapat menemuimu lagi," pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat si Spanyol di depannya bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja aku senang tetapi aku juga merasa bersalah karena kau melakukan ini karenaku,"

"Jangan begitu. Demi kau aku rela melakukan apapun," Arthur mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan mencium kening pasangannya.

(**********)

Mereka dengan cepat berada di pesawat pribadi menuju Bandara Heathrow, London.

"Aku suka lho..."

"Dasimu,"

Arthur memandang dasinya yang berwarna biru-putih. Rupanya dasi tersebut tidak terikat dengan benar, ini membuatnya terkejut. Dia mengira, mungkin karena panasnya suhu di Spanyol tadi. Dia kemudian merapikannya dengan tangannya.

"Yah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka ketika itu tidak rapih. Sekarang kau mirip pegawai di pesawat ini,"

Arthur mengedipkan matanya, lebih terkejut. "_You're such an idiot_,"

(*********)

Mereka sampai di bandara. Arthur membantu Antonio membawa tasnya. Mereka melihat beberapa orang tengah menunggu mereka. Semakin dekat, Antonio tahu siapa saja sosok-sosok yang kini sedang melihat kedatangannya. Yang paling tinggi adalah Skotlandia, Ian Kirkland. Seperti saudarinya yang berambut merah, Irlandia Utara atau Ruth Kirkland tampak anggun. Yang berambut kecoklatan yang tampaknya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Arthur, adalah Wales, Drych Kirkland. Lalu sosok paling kecil yang menggenggam tangan Ruth adalah Victor Tariq Kirkland atau Gibraltar yang juga merupakan anaknya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang diperlukan bukan? Pesawat akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Kalian membawa dokumen bukan?"

"Dokumen?" Antonio bertanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tariq ke Drych.

"Dokumen keberangkatan. Visa dan paspor."

"Kita membutuhkan itu?" Antonio masih tak mengerti. Kemudian seseorang memegang pundaknya dengan tidak bersahabat.

"Selamat tuan muda. Kita akan naik pesawat komersil!"

"Heh?!"

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Ian berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan menenteng dua buah tas dan sebuah koper geret.

"Kita akan makan pizza nya di transit saja ya!" Ruth menyusul dengan menggandeng Tariq di tangannya.

"Ayo!" Arthur menyusul, berjalan di sebelah Tariq.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Akan kujelaskan di pesawat nanti," Drych tersenyum menyemangati.

Antonio tak ada pilihan, dengan cepat dia menyusul mereka semua.

(********)

Berjalan menuju pesawat, setelah barang bawaan diamankan, Drych akhirnya berkata pada Antonio.

"Kak Ian baik. Dia hanya ingin kita membaur. Lagipula ini perjalanan pribadi, bukan negara."

Antonio melihat ke arah jendela, yang jelas menunjukkan lapangan landasan. Dia berusaha mengerti. "Hmm..."

"Ohh ya.. Selamat menempuh liburan pertama bersama kami!" Drych tersenyum cukup lama hingga Antonio dapat melihat senyuman tersebut.

Antonio berhenti, membiarkan Drych berjalan lebih dahulu. Kini dia dapat melihat keluarga Kirkland satu persatu, termasuk Arthur. Dia tahu, ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari keluarga mereka. Ini baru keberangkatan, baru permulaan. Tantangan sebenarnya adalah ketika di tempat tujuan nanti. Selama dua minggu tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Selama itu, dia akan tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Dia telah tahu dengan baik bahwa, selain Arthur, yakni keluarganya, tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Perilaku mereka sejak zaman kerajaan masih nge_-trend_ adalah bukti yang tidak pernah hilang dari memorinya. Karena itu, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan mereka. Dia mencintai Arthur, bukan keluarganya. Akan tetapi, bisakah dia melalui 2 minggu tersebut dengan tatapan dingin? Akankah liburan ini hanya sebagai siksaan batin baginya.

Dia melihat beberapa pesawat lepas landas, dan juga mendarat. Semua berjalan dan terbang dengan mulus tanpa ada hambatan. Adakah cara agar dia mengubah pandangan keluarga Kirkland? Dan benar-benar saling mengenal, tidak mengirimkan penilaian lewat pikiran masing-masing. Bisakah ia?


	3. Chapter 3 : Changi

[A/N: makasih yang udah review sama favourite ^^

maaf kalo per chapter agak dikit words-nya tapi bakal dibayar(?) dengan update yang agak cepet ]

Chapter 3: **Changi**

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan menghadapi perjalanan yang panjang," kata Arthur, tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi di sebelah Antonio.

"Memangnya aku tidak pernah ke Indonesia sebelumnya?" ketika melihat tiketnya, Antonio tahu bahwa pulau tropis yang dimaksud adalah Bali, Indonesia.

"Sudah sih. Tapi kan tidak pernah dengan persawat komersil, bukan?" Arthur menyikutnya pelan.

"Hmm... di mana Tariq?"

"Di belakang, dua kursi di belakang kita, bersama Ruth," kata Arthur, dengan santainya membuka buku.

Antonio tidak menengok ke belakang. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak duduk bersama saja. Drych dan Ian juga nampaknya agak jauh dari mereka. Tapi dia tahu jawabannya segera. Itu pesawat kelas ekonomi. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa sempit di dalam pesawat yang besar.

"Aku bilang tenanglah..." Arthur memegang tangannya. Dia pun mengangguk, melihat ke jendela yang hanya terlihat awan dan langit biru.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku," katanya. Dia tidak menyebut nama orang tersebut, tetapi dia yakin Arthur langsung tahu.

"Berarti dia belum berubah, tetaplah anakmu."

"Tetapi dia senang mendapat pizza dariku,"

"Itu dari Alfred,"

"Apalah.."

Percakapan mereka terputus oleh seorang pramugari yang sudah berdiri di samping kursi mereka. "Apakah tuan-tuan merasa nyaman? Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak, kami sudah cukup merasa nyaman," jawab Arthur.

"Kalau begitu panggil saja kalau membutuhkan sesuatu,"

Antonio melihat pramugari itu pergi dari sudut matanya. Bagus sekali, pikirnya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam dengan pramugari yang akan menganggu mereka setiap saat.

(********)

Sudah beberapa kali mereka transit dari satu pesawat ke pesawat lain. Semuanya dilalui nonstop kecuali Singapura. Awalnya Antonio bingung, tetapi dia cepat mengetahui alasannya setelah mereka bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Katakan lagi kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan kalian?"

"Karena Izam menyuruhmu!"

Pemuda yang mempersonifikasi Singapura itu, Ryan Kirkland mendengus kesal. Dia tak sengaja melihat Antonio yang juga memperhatikan dirinya, yang membuatnya melempar pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau juga jangan lupa hadir di acara liburan kami!" kata Arthur yang tampaknya biasa saja dengan tingkah lakunya. "Tidak apa tidak selama liburan, asalkan kau melihat kami dan menginap semalam-dua malam."

Antonio memperhatikan keadaan bandara yang sibuk itu, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak dibiarkan bersama Tariq dan lainnya beristirahat dan makan. Kenapa dia harus bersama Arthur menemui Singapura?

"Iya iya, _old man_. Kalau aku mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku sibuk, kau tetap memaksa aku untuk ikut bukan?"

"Itu baru anak yang baik,"

Ryan semakin menyilangkan alisnya mendengar "pujian" itu.

Antonio kembali memperhatikan keduanya. Kenapa Arthur biasa saja dipanggil _old man_? Dia bingung, ini kali pertamanya dia melihat Arthur berinteraksi dengan Ryan. Dan rupanya Singapura mempunyai sikap yang tidak sesopan ketika dia berada dalam rapat-rapat. Dia memang jarang sekali berinteraksi dengannya, dan hanya melihatnya sebagai ladang investasi.

"Kali ini tuan Spain ikut bersama kami?"

Antonio terkejut bukan main. Ryan tiba-tiba tersenyum dengannya dan memanggilnya "tuan"?! Itu sikap yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada rapat-rapat!

"Iya," dia tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi.

"Lalu mana yang lain?" Ryan kembali seperti biasa, nadanya kembali keras dan dia menatap Arthur.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan saudara-saudaramu?"

"Cih, aku hanya bertanya. Aku harap kalian tidak berlama-lama di sini," dia membuang pandangannya sebelum meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Antonio terpaku dibuatnya sebelum Arthur menariknya pergi.

"Maaf ya. Dia sebenarnya anaknya baik," kata Arthur di antara beribu-ribu bunyi sepatu yang menapaki lantai bandara. "Tetapi dalam kesehariannya dia banyak terpengaruh oleh mereka yang tidak baik."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi itu bukan berarti kau harus meminta maaf atas tingkah lakunya,"

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak yah."

Antonio hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Arthur berjalan menuju tempat makan dimana yang lain berada.

"Lihat, Tariq memakan pizzamu,"

"Tidak, itu pizza yang baru saja dia beli."

Dia telah melihat papan nama restoran itu, dan langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah restoran pizza terkenal.

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang aku tahu, Ryan benar, kau sudah tua," katanya kemudian dihadiahi sikutan dari pria pirang itu.

(********)


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrival

Chapter 4: **Arrival**

Mereka akhirnya tiba di Bali, Indonesia setelah hampir seharian berada di dalam pesawat. Setelah melewati bagian imigrasi, Antonio tetap memegangi lengan Arthur seperti dia akan mati kalau melepasnya.

"Itu yang _pareja_ lakukan!" saat Antonio melihat Arthur yang mukanya tak setuju. Selain akan mengenal dan mempererat kekerabatannya dengan keluarga Kirkland, dia juga akan menunjukkan ke dunia kalau dia dan Arthur adalah pasangan. Tak ada lagi yang namanya "malu-malu" seperti di konferensi. Lagipula ini adalah perjalanan pribadi, tidak akan ada negara yang tersakiti.

"_To my lovely family_, selamat datang di Bali!"

Antonio terhenti langkahnya. Tepat setelah melewati bagian administrasi bandara, rombongan Antonio dan keluarga Kirkland disambut oleh beberapa orang yang diketuai oleh Australia. Beberapa dari orang tersebut membentuk barisan dan menari. Lainnya mengelilingi mereka dan mengalungi mereka untaian bunga berwarna putih tanpa persetujuan mereka terlebih dahulu. Sisanya mengambil barang bawaan mereka.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan langsung mengantarnya ke hotel," kata Oz ketika melihat pandangan tidak setuju dari mereka.

"Tuan pasti lelah bukan? Tuan ingin makan? Minum?" seorang wanita dari mereka yang telah mengalungi Antonio dengan bunga melati, kini bertanya padanya sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan pelepah daun pisang.

Antonio hanya menggeleng, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat keadaan. Tak hanya rombongan mereka, tetapi rombongan lain juga diberi sambutan yang tak kalah meriahnya. Tidak adanya Oz dari sambutan mereka adalah satu-satunya yang berbeda. Tetapi Antonio tidak yakin kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan orang-orang yang ia lihat di pesawat tadi. Mungkin dari bagian kelas bisnis. Dia juga ingat bahwa mereka mengambil jalur yang agak berbeda setelah turun.

"Di mana Indonesia?" tanya Ruth. Tampaknya wanita dewasa ini sedang kesulitan menghadapi pemuda Bali di hadapannya yang tak berhenti bicara.

"Ratna masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal di Jakarta. Kemungkinan dia akan datang sore besok," Jawab Oz. "Hey, _ranger_ kecil. Wy tidak sabar lho bertemu denganmu!" katanya sambil menyejajarkan pandangannya kepada Tariq di sebelah Ratna, lalu mengusap rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Eh? Memangnya di mana Melanie sekarang?"

"Di hotel bersama Tarent. Aku tidak mengajak mereka ikut serta karena aku takut nanti tidak muat di limo!"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin segera menemuinya!"

"Tentu saja, _little ranger!_ Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Oz dengan perlahan mengangkat Tariq lalu menaruhnya di atas pundaknya. Tidak seperti sikapnya pada Antonio, Tariq menerimanya dengan senang, memegang punggung Oz dengan erat. Pemuda personifikasi Australia itu kemudian memberi tanda kepada yang lain untuk mengikutinya.

"Limo? Hotel? Kini aku bertanya-tanya buat apa kita menaiki pesawat komersil tadi?" Antonio menyindir sebelum tangannya ditarik Arthur untuk berjalan.

Tidak seperti di Spanyol, musim panas ditandai dengan sinar matahari yang terik. Di Indonesia, terutama di Bali tempat ia berdiri sekarang, cuaca panas tetapi tetap terdapat angin sepoi-sepoi, pepohonan juga banyak terlihat. Negara itu tidak mempunyai musim panas. Hanya ada musim kemarau dan penghujan. Cuaca hanya dihiasi oleh matahari dan awan hujan. Antonio tidak mengerti, mengapa menghabiskan liburan musim panas di negara yang tidak ada musim panas?

"Di tempatmu itu terlalu panas. Sementara di tempatku, kau akan kedinginan. Jadi di Indonesia inilah, kita berada di antaranya,"

Antonio memandang Oz dengan heran. Pemuda itu seperti telah membaca pikirannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang. _You know mate_, dibanding berlibur di tempatmu yang membosankan, di sini kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baru. Terutama Wy. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari Pasifik. Kau akan mengenalnya, juga dengan orang-orang yang lain, termasuk aku. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu egois," Oz mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa. Menghasilkan Antonio yang lebih heran lagi.

Tak lama limo pun berjalan. Rombongan itu membelah jalan di Bali sambil melihat pemandangan yang masih asing. Masing-masing tak sabar akan liburan macam apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

(***********)


End file.
